100 Situations
by ponster
Summary: A compilation of totally unrelated oneshots filled with random pairings, non-pairings and every genre one can think of. Read the introduction for more information!
1. 000: Introduction

000. Introduction

Hello, reader and welcome to my 100 situations project.

This story is actually not a whole story, as I hoped to make obvious by the title, but I thought I would clear that up anyway.

This story is just a huge compilation of oneshots of all genres filled with a lot of the characters in the Harry Potter series. I probably will not include all of the characters, but better known ones and even some less-explored ones will take a part in my oneshots.

A lot of these may contain crack pairings because I like to experiment, but none of them will be horrid, I promise. I will also make people who don't really talk to each other…well, talk to each other, meet, have lunch, etc.

None of these stories will be related in any way unless stated in author notes or this page, so watch out for those rare sets.

This introduction page will be updated every time a new oneshot is posted, and it will include the number of the oneshot, the name, the main characters, the genre, and a one-sentence summary. I will also add characters to the story itself as I write about other people.

Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this little (or not-so-little) project!

* * *

Summaries

001. Cupcake

Characters: Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood

Genre: Friendship, Humor

Summary: Fred Weasley wants to own twin cupcakes, but Luna has the other half of the set.


	2. 001: Cupcakes

001. Cupcake

Dessert was certainly Fred's favorite part of dinner, and the thought buzzed around in his head as he pulled yet another frosted cupcake onto his plate. The pale icing looked simply exquisite sitting on the dark-brown chocolate sweet, sprinkled with more chocolate and topped with a cherry.

Fred admired it more than he had ever admired anything, mostly because he had been craving something sweet the whole day. The cupcake looked better than the other three that he had eaten, and he decided that the cupcake was special if it still looked appealing after his sugar overload.

"I'm tellin' ya, Georgie. There's no other cupcake like this. It's one of a kind, just like me!" Fred grinned, carefully picking the cherry off of the cupcake and licking the icing until the cherry was red again.

"Really?" his twin asked, raising an eyebrow and darting his eyes across the room, "Because just like you've got a twin, it seems your cupcake might have been given a copy."

Fred stared at George for a moment before he noticed his brother was looking at something. Fred hesitantly followed his eyes and found just what had caught his brother's eyes. A blonde girl, no older than 13, was holding up a cupcake just like his own, her eyes glowing with admiration just like Fred's had. She seemed to be saying something to it, or talking to the people around her who wouldn't even look at her.

The sight was slightly depressing, but what made Fred clutch his heart was the cupcake that was in her hands.

"Not so special now, is it, Freddie?" George teased.

"I suppose the only thing that could make this cupcake taste any better would be another one just like it," Fred grinned as he stood up and took a few cupcakes and other pastries into his hands, "I'll be right back with its twin."

The boy stood up slowly, attempting not to drop any of the desserts he would deliver momentarily. He locked his eyes on his target as she removed the cherry just like he had, except she did not lick it and she set it aside. He tried to move quickly now, considering his time was more limited now. Or so he thought.

She examined the cherry for a few moments on the side of her plate, poking it with her fingers and letting the icing slide onto the skin. She stuck it in her mouth for a few seconds before she stared at the cherry again, repeated the process and pressed her lips together, as if coming up with a conclusion in her head.

_"Yes, I conclude this cupcake is indeed delicious."_

Fred could hear her voice in his head, which he imagined would be insanely small and nearly too soft to hear. After she said that, he could see her take her time and remove the icing off of the cupcake with her finger, stick the sugary mess in her mouth and then actually proceed to bite the bread of the cupcake.

"That's not how it's supposed to be eaten!" Fred said to himself, a little louder than he wanted to.

"Oh," a soft voice spoke, "Hello."

Fred had not noticed how far he had traveled across the room, but he was in front of the small girl and she had not yet eaten the cupcake. She was still working on removing the icing off of the cherry.

"Hello, I'm Fred Weasley and today is your lucky day," Fred started, setting down the desserts in front of Luna.

"How so?" Luna smiled, hoping to get some really good news.

"Well, uh…" Fred stayed quiet for a moment, signaling Luna to fill in the blank.

"Luna…"

"Luna! Of course! Luna, I am willing to give you all of these desserts for that bland and boring cupcake you are holding," Fred pointed at the sweets individually, "I'm just trying to save you from disappointment here."

"No, thank you. I've already tasted those recently. I'd like to have this one," she sighed, holding up the cupcake, "I appreciate your offer, though."

She began to aim for the icing with her finger ready to wipe off all the delicious and perfectly placed sugar on top of the cupcake, much like Fred had seen her do in his thoughts. Fred frowned and pushed her finger back just a little.

"You're not listening here, that cupcake is really bad," Fred wrinkled his nose, "Really, really bad."

"Why do you want a bad cupcake?" Luna inquired, genuinely curious to hear the answer.

"I appreciate the dark arts, and that cupcake is full of it."

"Shame…you don't seem like the type," she looked at the cupcake and frowned.

"Pardon?" Fred glanced at the cupcake to see if there was something wrong with it.

"Oh, I was only talking to the cupcake, that's all," she flushed.

"Well, how about we make a deal. You give me the cupcake and I'll give you something else," Fred raised his eyebrows, looking much like a businessman.

Luna thought about Fred's offer for a moment before she nodded quickly and handed him the cupcake.

"I'd like someone to talk to."

Fred smirked at his victory, but couldn't help but think about the consequences, "a friend, you mean?"

"You could say that."

Fred was slightly upset to hear what she wanted, but it was almost obvious that she would want something like that. He looked around her and noticed that no matter how many girls were sitting nearby, none of them even thought about talking to her. She was pretty enough, nice enough, and probably interesting once she was talked to, just like anyone else.

So why did nobody want to talk to her?

Luna shifted slightly, seemingly uncomfortable, before she put on a pair of what seemed to be colorful classes over her eyes. They sat fairly high up on her nose and made her look smaller than she already was.

"There's a lot of wrackspurts floating around you right now. You might want to be careful."

So that's why nobody wanted to talk to her.

"Alright, Luna. I'll be your friend."

"Thank you, Fred Weasley."

Fred nodded, picked up his very special cupcake, and turned back to his table.

He walked away slower than when he walked towards her. It was a weird feeling. He felt extremely sorry for her, but he could not understand why he did not feel all that bad about her being alone either. She was odd and lonely, but she seemed to feel just fine being that way.

She was quiet, and mousy, and liked cupcakes just like Fred did.

Perhaps he'd done well in befriending her.

He smiled to himself and finally got to his seat, only to find that the twin cupcake was missing and obviously sitting in his own twin's mouth.


End file.
